geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometrical Dominator
Geometrical Dominator is the nineteenth level in Geometry Dash and is the fifth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description This level showcases the new Robot form, which works like the Lil' Stomper from the popular mobile game, Jetpack Joyride. It also introduces a variety of new map components such as moving obstacles, animated spikes, animated monsters, and rainbow blocks. Some sections and areas of the level are activated through triggers. A new background inspired by the game Super Mario Bros 3 can be seen, along with a new ground design, and entirely new tile sets. The level also introduces new decorations like small grass, plants, curved rainbow decorations, moving water, white cartoon-like clouds and flowers. There is also a neon section which RobTop had never used before, where all the level elements appear right in front of you, including jump orbs and pads. However, little stars serve as small markers for where the blocks and orbs will appear. This level showcased all the elements of Update 2.0 except teleportation portals, keys and green orbs. Secret Coins *The first coin appears at 17% where the upside down Robot section just before the change to ship. To obtain it, the player must drop past the yellow jump ring onto a small platform where they must boost the robot up immediately into a small one block wide area where the coin is hidden. The player will then fall into the sky and hit a gravity pad before being put back onto the normal path. *The second coin appears in the second Robot sequence at 47%, just after changing gravity from anti-gravity. When you jump on a multi-coloured block (coloured blue and purple), instead of falling down, jump up again to collect the secret coin and land back to the normal route. *The third coin is found in the final mini ship sequence at 92%. There is a moving pillar with two openings in it. Carefully guide the ship into the lower passage, collect the coin, and continue normally. Walkthrough Trivia *This level is the first level to have in-game text. Its first text "Go!" appears after going through the first Robot portal. *This is the fourth level to use a new background and ground, after Electrodynamix, Hexagon Force and Theory of Everything 2. *This is one of the four levels that does not have a secret coin in its cube segment; the other three are Cycles, Hexagon Force, and Blast Processing. *The title "Geometrical Dominator" is one character longer than the limit of a level's name, making it the third of its kind. The other two are Electroman Adventures and Theory of Everything 2. *It takes 1:42 to complete the level. *This is the first of two levels where you can transform to all the currently available forms. Deadlocked is the second level. *Along with Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2, and Deadlocked, this level contains a slow speed portal. *This is the only song that has not been edited from the original soundtrack. This is because the song was specifically made for Geometry Dash. *It is the second level that has 10 stars, yet is rated Harder. xStep and Electroman Adventures are both rated Insane, however they also have 10 stars. *Waterflame's Geometrical Dominator soundtrack is the only soundtrack from the main levels created specifically for Geometry Dash (as opposed to being bought by RobTop after it was created for other purposes). **It was also the only soundtrack which was released after the level release. **This also makes it the newest soundtrack in any level. *Geometrical Dominator is the only level that is both followed and preceded by a Demon-rated Level. *This and Cycles are the only levels to end in a form other than the Cube and Ship. They end in Robot and Ball, respectively. *This is the first harder-rated level that has a speed portal. *If you try to download a level with Geometrical Dominator as the song in 1.9, it will tell you the song is 'Active', which could have hinted at RobTop originally planning the 2.0 level to be Active by DJVI. Errors * At the first coin, it is possible to obtain the coin and hit the yellow orb and remain anti gravity in the ship as shown here. You can also remain an antigravity wave and an antigravity cube, but you will crash eventually in the cube sequence in the sky. * At the first coin, there is a glitch where you can obtain the coin without using anti-gravity as shown here. * At the second cube, it is possible to hit the marked orb that should not be used and survive. With the right timing, the player can continue the level normally. * Right before the mini-UFO, if you slide onto the side of the edge with the wave, you can skip the slow speed and keep the double speed as shown here.Similarly, Hexagon Force, Theory of Everything 2, and Deadlocked have an error of this kind. * In the sneak peek, right before the moving blocks, there are no invisible sawblades or water blocks. * In the sneak peek, there is not a monster on the first animated spikes. Gallery File:GeometricalDominatorMenu.png|left|Geometrical Dominator on the menu. GD-C1.png|left|First secret coin (Robot) GD-C2.png|left|Second secret coin (Robot) GD-C3.png|left|Third secret coin (Ship) File:Robot03.png|left|Complete Geometrical Dominator (Robot 3) File:Colour25.png|left|Complete Geometrical Dominator In Practice Mode (Color 25) Category:Levels